MPAA list to The Lonely Gang
Sex & Nudity: ' A man, bare naked, is shown standing for a mirror. His naked wife is laying in bed and her bare breasts are visible. They begin to kiss passionetely and sex is implied. A man and a woman have oral sex, but it is off-screen. More at the end, Jim and his last henchman's most clothes are destroyed in the battle and they put it out and they only have a pants on. A man is shown kissing a woman passionetely. A man's buttocks are shown. The members of the gang are shown hugging each other passionetely when the gang-war continues. '''Violence & Gore: ' A man is hazed; he is forced to shoot himself in his arm and the gunshot wound is shown. Two people are hit by Molotov Cocktails and they are shown burning. Their burned corpses are shown later. Another man is shot with very graphic results. A whole gang hood is attacked by members of another gang. People are beaten, stabbed or shot by rival members. The scene is very bloody and graphic. The boss is later captured and forced to watch as his organs are taken out. It is off-screen, but the idea is awful. A man shoots another man in the head and a large amount of blood spatters. There is a big gang war at a park. Civilians are shown panicking and running away. 300 members of the main gang and 1.000.000 of the rival gang. Most of the bloody is that people are stabbed, shot or beaten to death. But there is also a member's hand crushed by an axe or a man has a scythe briefly through his body with very bloody results. A man is thrown from a building and blood and gore spatters everywhere. A man's face is completely crushed after beaten several times against a metal pole. The last final battle is pretty violent: cars with people inside explode, people are shot killed with each time different weapons, stabbed or beaten to death. A man is hit by a shotgun blast once spreading gory and blood everywhere. A man is brutally injured by having two spikes in his body and he dies some minutes later from blood-loss. Jim throws a scalpel in the main antagonist's eye, very gore. He is then killed by thousands of bullets. '''Profanity: 22 F-words, and some minor profanity like "cocksucker", "little bitch" or "you damn whore". The profanity in the film is pretty big. 'Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: ' A gang is shown drinking bottles of beer and then throw it away. Some gang-members are smoking a joint. A man is offered to drink whiskey and he drinks it. A man has wine through his eyes, blinding him temperately. A man is shown using cocaine. 'Frightening/ Intense Scenes: ' The gang-wars are pretty bloody and violent and is recommended not to watch by viewers who don't like such things. The amount of sexual content in the film is pretty high and might is umcomfortable for some. There are some deaths in the film which are quite graphic and disturbing. Rated R for sequences of graphic battles, strong sexual content and drug material.